


Zaxaporn

by NickelModelTales



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hypnotism, Porn With Plot, Pornographic Industry, Shameless Smut, amateur porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickelModelTales/pseuds/NickelModelTales
Summary: Four friends start their own amateur porn company.  When the leading lady needs hypnotism to perform in front of the camera, their overnight success becomes too much to handle.





	1. Mike's Brainchild

***DISCLAIMER 1***  
This is a work of sheer fiction, and absolute smut at that. In no way, shape, or form could these events happen in real life.

***DISCLAIMER 2***  
This work contains detailed descriptions of sex acts. Also, some characters are coerced into the sex, so you might view all sex acts as non-consensual. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 3***  
This work involves women becoming mentally enslaved to other people, and the enslavers take full advantage. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 4***  
If you made it through Disclaimers 1 through 3, we should also add that this work is in very poor taste and is probably not suitable for anyone. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

********************************************************************

 

 

“Miss?” the fat woman snapped at me.  Her tone, like her face, was ugly.  **_Really_** ugly.

I halted where I stood, and sighed inwardly.  I had been on-shift only about three hours, but I was so ready to quit.  Oh man, did I want to walk out that door.  Being a server at the Route 90 Arby’s was easily the low point of my life.

Fattie repeated, “Miss?” her voice even sharper this time.

 _Just see what she wants, then go on cigarette break, Brittney,_ I thought.  _You can do this._

I spun about on my heels and approached.  “Yes, ma’am?” I forced myself to say.

“These onion rings,” the fat woman growled.  “They’re **_cold._** ”

I had delivered those rings to the table not three minutes earlier.  Four minutes ago, they were under the heat lamps.

“I’m sure they’re hot, ma’am,” I said.

“You call this hot?” Fat Woman said, her eyes popping.  “They’re cold as shit.”

I put a hand near, but not on, her fucking onion rings.  I felt warmth.

“They’re hot,” I repeated.

“Don’t you take that tone with me, young woman,” snarled Fattie.  “They’re cold.  I wanna speak to your manager.”

“Fine,” I snapped, grabbing the perfectly-warm rings.  “I’ll get you new ones.”

Without another word, I stormed back into the kitchen, where Duncan, my boyfriend, and his friend Mike were sweating over the ovens.  Of course, there were no new onion rings yet.  I shoved Fattie’s rings back under the lamps, then left for my break.

******

That was a miserable day.  Why do people get off on coming to our Sioux Falls Arby’s and being total douchebags to the servers?  Do they get off on making our days horrible for **_no fucking reason?_**   I really wanna know.

After work, we retreated to Mike’s apartment.  Beth, Mike’s girlfriend, joined us.  Of course, there was no weed to smoke.

The four of us had somehow congealed after high school.  Duncan, Beth, and I had pretty much wound up at Arby’s after graduation and spent so much time together, it was natural we became friends.  We added Mike into our fold when he and Beth started dating and then moved in together.

We grew bored of talking, so Duncan and Mike slipped a porno in the DVD player.  I lit another cigarette as they fast-forwarded past the cheapie credits and the actual movie started.  We watched, half-interested, as the plot got under way.

“ _Hey there,_ ” a big-tittied blonde said to her mechanic.  “ _I seem to have a serious problem in my undercarriage.  Can you take a look?_ ”

You’re probably wondering: why the fuck would Beth and I sit around watching porn with our stoner boyfriends?

To be straight with you, watching this shit was mostly about killing time.  We were all in our early twenties, dirt poor, with limited means to entertain ourselves.  Watching porn was a good, cheap pastime.  It kept our boyfriends docile.  And occasionally you’d find yourself making fun of the movie, and believe me, doing callback on porn is an excellent drinking game.

“ _Everything down there looks good to me, lady,_ ” the mechanic said, groping the blonde’s ass.

“ _You sure?  I’m certain I need specialized service,_ ” the blonde replied, sliding off her panties and jeans.  She bent over the hood of her Cadillac.

“Oh yeeeeah,” Duncan said absently.  I was snuggled against him, and I could feel him getting hard.  What a porn fanboy.

Duncan and I had been together for about a year at this point.  He was thin, already balding, and developing a beer belly at age twenty-two.  Overall, he was a good guy, with a wry sense of humor that cracked me up.  We’d flirted shamelessly in high school, hooked up after prom, and moved in together last year.

The mechanic was on his knees, spreading the blonde’s butt cheeks.  “ _You know, you_ **could** _use a tune-up,_ ” he announced, and starting sucking away on the blonde’s asshole.

“You know,” Mike said casually, “we could probably make better porn than this.”

Mike was an interesting guy.  He worked out every day and took all those expensive diet supplements, so the dude was **_built_** , believe me.  He had bigger muscles than most football players.  With a crew cut and handsome, square jaw, Mike looked like he had just gotten out of superhero boot camp.

And while he could occasionally say something intelligent, Mike was more-or-less an airhead.  Out of the three of us, only he had gone to college.  Mike had spent three years at U of Minnesota, in film school.  He also claimed to study hypnotism, but I’d never seen any evidence of that.

“I’m serious,” Mike repeated.  “We could make better porn than this movie.”

He spoke as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.  But I found my brain screeching to a halt at these words.

I scrambled for the remote and paused the movie, just as the mechanic was inserting his nose into the blonde’s pussy.

“Wait, whaaaaaaaaaa?” I asked Mike point-blank.  “We could make better porn?  Seriously?”

“Yeah, absolutely,” Mike replied.  He gestured to the screen.  “Look at what they have here.  Single camera.  Probably a 4K digital camcorder, 110 millimeter.  Easy to operate.  Lighting looks basic.  Sound sounds basic.  After that and editing, what do you need?  Actors to fuck each other on the set.”  He nodded.  “We would get all of that.”

I took a drag on my cigarette.  “Uh-huh,” I said.  “That easy, huh?”

“Well,” Mike said slowly, and I realized he was being serious.  “The equipment would be a little tough to find, but I could do it.  Would cost a bundle, though.”

“You’re forgetting something, genius,” said Beth.  “Where are you going to find actors?”

“We’d be the actors,” Mike said, sounding surprised.  “Well, not me, I’d have to film you guys.  But you three could screw each other on camera, right?”

Beth and I broke out into riotous laughter.

“Oh no?” Mike asked.  “You guys know how much porn actresses make?”

******

Next Friday was a true Arby’s Day In Hell.  Three kids spilled jumbo sodas, and then some fucking teenagers pissed all over the floor of the ladies’ room.  Vinny, our regular janitor, didn’t show up for work, so guess who had to work the mop?  Fuckin’ A.

I was in the breakroom, smoking and fuming about my life.  Mike plopped down at the table before me, interrupting my thoughts.  “Hey Britney,” he said, bumming a cigarette.  “Check this out.”

He produced a beaten notebook and began thumbing through the pages.

“See?” he said, sliding the book across the table towards me.

I saw columns and numbers, all scratched in Mike’s sloppy handwriting.  At the bottom was a figure, circled twice:  **$11,500**.

“That’s the amount we would have to raise,” Mike explained, “to start our own little porn studio.”  He lit his cigarette.  ”I did the Internet research at the library and-“

“You **_researched_** this?” I echoed.  I didn’t know whether to be impressed or repulsed.

“Hold on,” Mike said, annoyed.  He flipped to the next page, which had more figures.  The last two lines caught my eye:

**Total Profit:  $37,500**

**Actors Paid:  $5,200 each**

I blinked, then took a long drawl on my cigarette.  “ ** _Fifty-two hundred?_** ” I repeated.

Mike nodded.  “That’s just for the first movie.  If we did more, the startup costs are already behind us, so the profit per movie goes up.”

Damn.  Mike wasn’t kidding.  I peered closer.  Certain words like _Downloads_ and _Megabytes_ jumped out at me.

I raised my eyebrows.  “You think we’d sell our dirty little movie on a website?”

Mike nodded, exhaling.  “Our own website.  That should be pretty cheap to set up, I think.  We’d need to hire a guy.”

“Wow, Mike,” I said, at a loss for words.

My muscle-bound friend leaned closer.  “We could do this!” he enthused.  “Just think about it, okay?”

I frowned.  My dad so wouldn’t have approved of me doing porn.

“Look, Brit,” Mike lowered his voice.  “I’ll be straight with you.  I love Beth, but you… **_you’re_** the one with the hot body.  You’d be our star.  If you agree to do this, Duncan and Beth would follow, I’m sure.  But without you… we’ve got zip.”

I exhaled a cloud of smoke, saying nothing.

“Just think about it,” Mike urged.

But before I could reply, Betsy, my manager poked her head into the room.  “Britney!” she barked at me.  “You were supposed to be off-break five minutes ago!  Get your butt in gear, we have a big puker at Table Seven.”

Son of a **_Bitch_**.

******

Of course Mike, Duncan, Beth, and I talked over Mike’s do-it-yourself porn scheme.  The thought of making **_five thousand plus per movie_** kept dancing through my head.  Especially since I had to choose between paying the rent or the credit card bill that month.

“How many movies are we thinking about doing?” I asked.  We were back in Mike’s apartment, debating the issues over beer and cigarettes.

Mike shrugged.  “After startup costs, its about $1,500 to rent the equipment, plus I figure about fifty bucks a month to maintain our website.  If we can clear that – and we should – than we can make as many flicks as we want.”

The two big problems were this:  One, where to get the startup money?  And two, did we **_really_** want to take off our clothes and fuck each other on camera?  That second one was a biggie.

“Jesus,” said Beth, considering that very question.  She stabbed out her cigarette in the ashtray.  “Mike, sweetie, if you’re doing the filming…”

“Then Duncan gets all the on-screen action,” Mike affirmed.  “Unless you ladies want to-“

Beth and I broke out into nervous giggling.

Beth was a sweet girl, thin with a slender waist and build.  Her straight, brown hair was always pulled back into a ponytail, which was something I could never do.  I thought she was very pretty, with a dancing laugh and gorgeous eyes.  She and I had been close friends since second grade.

So maybe Beth and I wouldn’t… you know… on camera.  It would be too weird.

“Well,” Duncan said with mock regret, “I guess I’ll have to do all the love scenes.”

“Unless I teach you how to be the cameraman,” countered Mike.

When you are about to do porn with your friends – and I hope you never do – there is that awkward moment when you have to figure out who is going to have sex with whom.  While I wasn’t thrilled about it, I decided it would be okay for Duncan and Beth to get it on.  If only in front of the camera.  I was pretty sure Beth didn’t want me touching Mike, however.

“Fine,” Mike cut in.  “Let’s just say this for our first movie:  They’ll be Duncan-Brittney and Duncan-Beth scenes.  I’ll do all the filming.  Okay?”

Was I cool with this?  Getting naked and boffing my boyfriend for everyone in cyber-land to see?  My stomach flipped at the prospect.

******

But we were getting ahead of ourselves.  There still wasn’t any money to launch our perverted little operation.

Duncan, to our surprise, thought he could get the funds.  “Yeah, we could talk to Pravat,” he said slowly.  “Pravat might help us.”

I didn’t know who Pravat was, but Duncan seemed to think he was a viable option.

While Duncan was talking to his friend, Mike was calling film equipment rental places and haggling for package deals.  And Beth began searching the Internet for a local computer whiz who could build our website.

Things were happening.

******

That night, I shut myself in the bedroom I shared with Duncan.  Standing in front of our full-length mirror, I slowly stripped naked, scrutinizing my body in the electric light.  Was I cool with what I was about to do?

You men reading this… you want to know a secret?  At some point, most women in America have an epiphany.  You guys are hopelessly hung up on sex and the woman’s body.  You become drooling fools for a pretty face and nice set of tits.  Oh, its absolutely true.  You do.  And with only a few exceptions, we women realize this and we think:  _How can I use my body to make money off your stupid lust?_   You men are **_ripe_** for exploiting.

I cast my eyes over the nude woman in the mirror.  She was curvy, with nice, full breasts and a round, supple butt.  A little junk in the trunk, maybe, but nothing some exercise couldn’t shave off.  The tummy was tight and flat, but you couldn’t see those abs.

I pretended I was in Playboy, and struck a sexy pose.  Then another one.  And again.  I had that “come hither” expression down pat.

Then, going for broke, I sat on the bed, spread my legs, and played with my pussy, while watching myself in the mirror.  Could I make this look sexy?

Hot damn.  I could.  Not only was I getting myself off, but the woman in the mirror looked fucking hot too.

Mike was right; I had a porn body!

I’ve always loved sex.  Since I was fourteen, men have stared at my body, and I liked that feeling of being looked at, of being desired.  Once, while drunk in high school, I had agreed to take off my clothes on a bad dare.  At Reggie Stiller’s kegger.  Still regret that one.  But I was okay with the nudity then.

So… could I do porn?

I thought so.  How hard could it be?

For a second, an image of my dad, my sweet, disapproving father, appeared in my mind.  I quickly shoved him aside.

******

I cut back on the cigarettes and carbs and began running again.  My body ached, but getting into shape felt good.  I lost two pounds almost immediately.

******

Two weeks later, the money came through.  But I was a little aghast when I learned that Duncan’s “friend” was actually a loan shark.

“Oh, its not as bad as it sounds,” Duncan nervously explained to Mike, Beth, and me.  “Pravat’s a nice guy, seriously.  The worst case is, if we can’t pay him back in three months, we pay him back in installments.  And even then, I think he’d give us some slack.”

“Besides,” my boyfriend adds, “this porn thing is gonna make money hand over fist, right?  We’ve got nothing to worry about?”

Pravat had all our names, addresses, and other info.  I hoped Duncan was right.

******

“You guys call in sick next Sunday; we shoot then,” Mike informed us.

“ ** _Next Sunday?_** ” I repeated.  “That soon?”

“Hey, you think it was easy to find the rental equipment?” said Mike, with a scowl.  “We’ll need the camera, lights, stands, rigs, lights, reflectors, and a server.  But only for ten hours.  This shit’s expensive.  And in demand.”

He paused, looking Beth, Duncan, and me in the eye, one-by-one.

“Do or die time,” Mike said, gravity in his voice.  “You guys with me?”

Duncan nodded.  “I’m in.”

Beth let out a shaky breath.  “Fuck it,” she said.  “I’m in.”

Everyone stared at me.  I wanted to vomit.

“Okay,” I told them.  “I’ll do it.  All for one, eh?”

******


	2. The First Production

***DISCLAIMER 1***  
This is a work of sheer fiction, and absolute smut at that. In no way, shape, or form could these events happen in real life.

***DISCLAIMER 2***  
This work contains detailed descriptions of sex acts. Also, some characters are coerced into the sex, so you might view all sex acts as non-consensual. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 3***  
This work involves women becoming mentally enslaved to other people, and the enslavers take full advantage. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 4***  
If you made it through Disclaimers 1 through 3, we should also add that this work is in very poor taste and is probably not suitable for anyone. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

********************************************************************

 

 

Once Mike announced our filming date, I spent the rest of that day furiously exercising and trying not to think about my upcoming debut in the world of pornography.  Suddenly I was having flashbacks to early childhood, to my dad dropping me off at Sunday School, and singing happy-feely songs like “Jesus Loves Me.”

Well, if Dad was alive to see his sweet little girl now, he’d never stop throwing up.  My guilt was crushing.

******

Eleven days **_flew_** by.

Saturday night, the night before our shoot, Duncan and I ordered Chinese for dinner.  We ate in silence.  If Duncan was shaken about the prospect of our scene together tomorrow, he was hiding it well.  He slurped his Lo Mein at record speed while flicking through his smartphone.

I was about to ask Duncan how he felt about somehow postponing our shoot when he choked, mid-noodle.

“Oh fuck!” my boyfriend coughed.  He reeled in his chair.

“What?” I asked, alarmed.

“Look,” he ordered, and thrust the phone at me.  I glanced at it; it displayed his Facebook wall.  Specifically, a message from Nelson, one of Duncan’s stoner friends:

**DUNCAN.  Dude!  U hear?  Pravat broke Jay’s thumbs.  He’s in hospital.  Pravat says hes going 2 kill him.  Where U at?**

It took me a second to put two-and-two together.  Pravat was Duncan’s loan shark.  The nice Taiwanese gangster who gave us our startup porn money.

Oh **_fuck…!_**

I glared at Duncan, who suddenly wasn’t eating anymore.

“I thought you said Pravat was a nice guy?” I demanded.

“Its okay,” Duncan said, more to himself than to me.  “We’ll make the porno, it’ll sell, and we’ll pay Pravat off.  It’ll work.”

******

I didn’t sleep a wink that night.  How could I?  Thanks to Mike and my idiot boyfriend, I was on the hook to shoot a fuckfilm that would be blasted across the Internet… **_or I’d get my thumbs broken!_**   How do you process that?

When the sun rose, I was grouchy, jumpy, and nauseous.  I felt anything but sexy.  As Duncan and I drove over to Mike and Beth’s place in an icy silence, I cursed my own stupidity.  How had I allowed myself to be sucked into this mess?  Why didn’t I say ‘no’ from the start?

Mike realized something was up when Duncan and I tramped into his apartment.  He and Beth had pushed all the furniture out of their living room, and now the space was littered with filming equipment.  Mike was working feverously on an uncooperative light stand.

“What?” Mike asked pointedly when he saw my face.

I elbowed Duncan, forcing my boyfriend to spill the beans about the latest from Pravat.  Mike went a little pale, but he recovered quickly.  “Okay,” he said levelly, “we’re gonna be okay.  We’re gonna shoot this fucker, its gonna rock, we’re gonna get the money back.  I swear it.”  He nodded once, firmly.  “You guys get in your costumes, I’m almost ready.”

******

Twenty minutes later, I was in my slutty nurse’s outfit.  It was half of a Halloween costume I’d saved, plus some items from my wardrobe.  I wore a close-fitting white button-down shirt that was rolled up to the bottom of my breasts.  I also had a supertight, supershort white miniskirt that hugged my hips and ass with little room to move.  Between shirt and skirt, there must have been nearly a foot of exposed midriff.  Underneath, I had my skimpiest G-string panties, which let my ass cheeks peek out from under the skirt, just a little.  No bra.  We’d added white lace stockings and my only pair of stripper shoes to finish the outfit.  And just in case, I’d cut out some red crosses from felt and taped them to my shoulders.  I looked like a medical wet dream.

Beth was next to me, wearing only a patents’ gown.  We’d borrowed it from her aunt.  I loved Beth, but the girl had no curves at all.  The gown hung from her narrow shoulders like a curtain.

Duncan, who was supposed to be our doctor, wore a blue button-down, khaki slacks, loafers, a tie, and thick glasses which looked terrible on him.  If I wasn’t so sickened by the whole ordeal, I might have laughed when I first saw him.

Our “set” was Mike and Beth’s living room, cleared of everything except a card table, an office chair, and the spare cot from Beth’s sister.  Mike had hung his diploma on the wall, which was kinda reminiscent of a doctor’s office.  I guess.  Two incredibly bright lights glared at us; the camera was on a tripod, ready to go.

This was it.

Under Mike’s direction, we rehearsed the dialog.

“Ready?” Mike asked.  “Let’s shoot.”  He actually said, “ ** _Action!_** ”

I stood where I was supposed to stand and said my lines without much gusto.  I felt terrified and ridiculous.  Beth and Duncan weren’t much better.

“Okay, that was awful,” Mike told us, clicking off the camera before the sex was to happen.  “Can we try it again?”

We did again, and then again.  Each take was pretty awful.  I wanted to be anywhere else, even mopping up puke at Arby’s.

“Fine,” Mike allowed, glancing at his watch.  “We gotta move on.  You guys ready for the sex part?”

We didn’t really have much planned for this part.  In discussions, it had somehow been agreed that I would take off my top, let Duncan play with my breasts, then get on my knees and start sucking him.  Once he was really juiced up, he’d tear off my skirt and panties, put me on the desk, and pump me like crazy.  Beth would… well, we hadn’t worked out what Beth would do.  We were hoping that problem would solve itself while shooting.

“ ** _Action!_** ” Mike commanded.

I hesitated, then reached for my shirt collar.  My fingers started undoing the knot…

…but…

…fuck, I just couldn’t.  I **_couldn’t_**.  In my mind, all I could see were my parents, especially my dad, ashamed and horrified at how I was about to debase myself to an army of perverts around the globe.  I wanted to puke.  Tears I couldn’t stop began rolling down my cheeks.

“I’m sorry!” I sobbed, and stormed off.  I pushed past Beth and into the master bedroom, slamming the door behind me.  I locked the door.

******

I could hear the others arguing, crying out to me, then trying to force the door open.  I sat on the bed, facing the window, hugging my knees into my chest.

Why the fuck did I ever think I could do porn?  I looked back over the last few days and I was furious at myself.  And ashamed.

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I thought about my options.  I could push open the window, steal Duncan’s car, and drive nonstop to Momma’s house.  In Colorado.  What’s a mere ten-hour drive when you are fleeing your miserable life to escape from becoming an online porn star?

I was debating the pros and cons when the door behind me opened.  Mike slipped inside, shutting and locking himself in.  I still don’t know how he convinced Duncan and Beth to wait outside.

“Hey,” he said.  His voice was soft and yet annoyed at the same time.

“I can’t do it,” I told Mike flatly, furiously wiping the tears from my cheeks.

Mike did his best to talk me into doing the shoot, even offering to let me turn my face away from the camera if I wanted.  I knew he was worried about losing time, and he was pushing me to make a decision fast.  I didn’t want to hear it.  I didn’t want to budge.

Finally, my director threw up his hands.  “Fine,” he snapped.  “We’re gonna try one last thing.  Stand up.”

“I’m not going out there,” I told Mike sternly.

“I know what you need,” he replied, his voice steely.  “Stand up.  Then I’ll leave you the fuck alone.”

I sniffed, but did as he asked.  Truth be told, while I was terrified, I was also kind of ashamed of my behavior in front of my friends.  It was sort of nice that Mike was listening to me, but also taking charge.

“Give me your hands,” he ordered.  “Look straight at me.”

I did as he said.

“Okay,” Mike nodded.  “Good.  Look at me.  Look at me closely.  Don’t look away.”  He held my hands away from my body, close to his.  “Now,” he told me, “concentrate on your arms, from your shoulders to your fingertips.  **_Concentrate_** on them.  As you gaze at me, see them in your mind.  Let them relax.  Let them go limp and loose, limp and loose.”

“You mean I should-“ I asked.

“ ** _Shh!_** ” hissed Mike.  “Just listen.  Concentrate on your arms.  Focus on me.  Breathe.”

None of this made sense, but I did as he told me.  Nothing happened.

“Good,” Mike commented.  “Stare at me, and as you stare at me, feel your arms continue to relax.  They are relaxing.  They are relaxing, and you are beginning to feel calm, peaceful.  Stare into my eyes.”

Something clicked for me.

“Wait,” I interrupted.  “Are… you trying to hypnotize me?”

“Yes,” Mike told me flatly.  “Hypnosis will calm you.  It will take away your fear and give you confidence.  It will help you focus.  What you need right now is **_focus._** ”

Mike went back to talking about how my arms were relaxing and how good it felt.  He spoke in an ongoing flood of information, always saying something.  It was as if he was afraid to shut up.

I stared back at him squarely, a little conflicted.  I’d never been hypnotized before.  I wasn’t sure I ever wanted to me.  Aren’t hypnotized people… you know, under the **_control_** of the hypnotist?  I didn’t want to be in Mike’s control.  No way.

On the other hand…  I **_was_** feeling calmer.  Way calmer, in fact.  As Mike’s voice droned on and I realized my arms actually **_did_** feel like jelly, I felt my anxiety and shame simply wash away.  It was pretty amazing, to be honest with you.  I liked this feeling.

Suddenly the thought of getting naked before the camera didn’t seem that horrible.  I wasn’t ready to go Full Monty in that moment, but Mike was right, my confidence was growing.

It was then that my eyes blinked and I had a tough time opening them again.  Didn’t Mike just say something about my eyelids?  There were getting heavy, or something?  That sounded silly, but… I couldn’t deny it, I was feeling the urge to shut my eyes.  To let go.  To sleep.

Then Mike was counting downwards and I just couldn’t keep my eyes open any longer.  My body was washed by this clean, refreshing feeling, something I’d never felt before.  I wanted to let go.  In the back of my mind, I think I realized I was going into hypnosis, really deep hypnosis, but not enough of me was alarmed or cared to resist.  I liked this feeling.

So I closed my eyes.  And left them closed.

And what happened next was amazing.  I knew I was standing in Mike’s bedroom, letting him hold my arms, remaining perfectly still… and yet I felt like I was a cloud and an ocean all at the same time.  My body didn’t have arms or legs or anything, it was one vast, ever-expanding mass of peace and relaxation.  I loved it.  I surrendered to this feeling completely.

All the while, I was aware of Mike’s voice.  I knew the words he was speaking, but I wasn’t paying attention to the meaning of anything he said.  His suggestions and commands flowed over me, and I accepted them all.

As I drifted off into an even deeper, even more irresistible sleep, I felt my thoughts dissolve.

I wanted to do whatever Mike wanted.

I was hypnotized.

******

And then, Mike was snapping his fingers.  My eyes slowly opened, and they blinked in the seemingly bright light.

What the hell had just happened…?  I wasn’t sure.

“How d’you feel?” Mike asked, watching me closely.

“Fine,” I said plainly.  It was true.  I felt just… fine.

My mouth felt dry.  I swallowed, still gathering my thoughts.

“Did it work?” I ask Mike.

“You tell me,” he replied.  “You ready to shoot?”

I considered the question.  Shoot?  Shoot our crappy little porno movie?  I blinked.  Sure, why not?  What could be so hard?  I was in shape, my body looked fabulous, I didn’t mind if the camera watched me having sex.  Seriously, I didn’t mind.  Why had I been so worked up about this before?

“Let’s do it,” I told Mike, and nodded once for emphasis.

******

Within a minute, I was back on our “set,” standing off-camera with Beth, waiting.  The bright lights were on.  Mike stood behind the camera.  Duncan sat at the “desk,” in character.  Everything was silent.  At my request, we were starting again from the top.

“Hey,” I said suddenly.  “If I have an idea while we’re shooting, can I improvise?”

Mike seemed pleased.  “Just don’t break character,” he told me.  “Most important: never, never, **_never_** look into the camera.  Okay?”

I nodded once.  “Got it.  Let’s go.”

Mike pressed the button on the camera, then nodded at me.

Action.

I took a breath, channeling a slutty, carefree nurse.  Time to fuck the doctor.

I skipped forward and up to the makeshift desk.  Duncan looked up at me.

“Dr. Dix?” I said, pouring syrup into my voice.  “Miss Humpadunk is here for her appointment.”

Duncan blinked in surprise at my new, playful delivery.

“Er, yes, Nurse Titsy,” he said, barely hiding his astonishment.  “Send her in.”

I pivoted, ushering Beth into the scene.  “The doctor will see you now,” I purred.

The scene unfolded smoothly.  Beth entered and explained that she was having “sex problems.”  And then at this point, she was supposed to lift her gown so Duncan and I could examine her pussy.

As Beth reached for her hem, I saw her eyes freeze with terror.  I knew **_exactly_** how she felt; now that she’d reached the point of no return, she wasn’t sure if she could perform.

But I knew I could.  Mike’s hypnotic programming had given me a confidence bordering on reckless.

“Sex problems are **_nothing_** to be worried about, Miss Humpadunk,” I exclaimed, going way off script.  “Let me show you what you need to do.  First, you take off your top, like this…”

I peeled out of my shirt, letting my boobs bounce free.  For extra measure, I shook my shoulders, and my girls positively danced.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Mike refocus the camera on my naked chest.  I felt liberated.

“Then you let your man play with them, like this,” I continued the instruction, grabbing Duncan’s hands and planting them on my mammies.  My idiot boyfriend may have been stunned by this change in the script, but his fingers knew what to do.

“Great!” I said.  “Now, you take off your bottoms, and then you’ll see how wet you are.  See?”

Still allowing Mike to fondle me, I squirmed out of my skirt and panties, allowing them to drop to the floor.  Now I was nude, save for my stockings and shoes.  I felt sexy and in control of everything.

“You see?” I pronounced, swabbing my pussy with two fingers in demonstration.  “Oh my…  I **_am_** wet!  So wet!”  I **_was_** wet, actually, positively dripping.  “Oh Doctor, I think I need a fluid transition!  Stat!”

Dazed, Duncan allowed me to lead him to the cot.  I leaned over it, arching my back and widening my legs so we could enter me doggie-style.  I also positioned myself so Mike could get a good angle of my butt, my vagina, and Duncan’s cock.  My boyfriend was fumbling with his zipper.

“Oh yessssss…!” I moaned, half-acting, half-not, as the fake doctor put his tip right up against my clit.  Normally, I’d want to be eased into penetration, but I was a porn actress now; foreplay just slowed me down.  “Give it to me, Doctor!”

Beth gaped at me, perhaps not acting anymore.  I couldn’t risk that she’d ruin the scene.  In character, I told her, “Oh, don’t worry honey!  One treatment from Dr. Dix and you’ll…. ohhHHHH ** _HHHH!!!_** ”

Duncan, not paying attention, was thrusting into me, going deep and at top speed right away.  Although I was horny as hell, I was also annoyed.  Duncan was our only cock in the scene; if he blew his wad in the first three minutes, what the hell were we supposed to do for the next-

And then Duncan grunted, and I could tell from his pounding that he had climaxed.

I let him ride out his orgasm.  As he finished, I hopped off his cock, wiping my vajayjay with my discarded skirt.

Mike was still filming.  What to do?

“See, hon?” I said to the stunned Beth.  “You came to the right place.”

Inspiration hit me.  “Now let’s let the doctor catch up on his notes,” I cooed, “and I’ll examine you.”

I pushed Duncan towards the desk and sat Beth on the cot.  Then I knelt before her, calmly lifting her gown and separating her knees.  My friend stared at me, transfixed.

Of course, I’d seen Beth naked, but I’d never examined her vagina up close before.  In fact, I’d never examined **_anyone’s_** vagina up close before.  But I was a porn actress now, one of the best.  I was filled with determination.  And lust.

“Mmmm,” I commented, pretending to pretend to be making a medical examination.  “Why, this pretty girl doesn’t look sick at all.  But let’s see for sure…”

And before Beth could stop me, I leaned in and began licking her.

I felt Beth’s thighs instinctively tense.  I firmly rubbed her legs, easing them further apart.  And I slurped harder.  And harder still.

Slowly, Beth relaxed and responded.  I made a show of slowly wiggling my butt as I worked, knowing Mike was angling the camera to capture as much of Beth and my naked body as possible.  Above my head, Beth groaned in pleasure and surrender.

I licked on, realizing to my astonishment that I was enjoying this.  I’m not bi and had never done anything with a woman at that point.  But as I sensed Beth’s muscles relax and she started leaning into my tongue, I felt power, power to make this woman lose her senses and squirm as I made her cum.  I felt in control.  I loved it.

And then, Beth grabbed my hair and started cumming.  I both felt and tasted her salty climax.  Intoxicating!

“Oh fuck,” Beth panted.  “Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!!!  **_Fuuuuuuuuuuck!!!  OHHH!!!_** ”

She thrashed around a bit as I finished, then slumped against the wall.

I withdrew, wiping my mouth quickly.  “See, hon?” I said, still in character.  “Your equipment works just fine.  But I think we’ll still have to prep you for surgery.”

Beth and Duncan, still recovering from their orgasms, unexpectedly bust out laughing.

I was annoyed, as this obviously blew the take.  But Mike was laughing too.

“Oh my God, Brit,” he chortled.  “Surgery?  You’re a genius!  I think we’ve got our plot for Scene 2.”

“Wait, so I’m going to ‘operate’ on Beth now?” Duncan asked.  “I don’t know if I’m ready yet.

“So I’ll operate,” I said.  “Seriously, we’ll pretend the dildo is a scalpel and I’ll get up in there and fix Beth’s plumbing.”

“Yeah,” Mike agreed.  “We’ll call it…”

“A triple bypass orgasmaplasty,” I supplied.

The others roared with laughter.  Mike clicked off the camera.

“I could kiss you,” he told me.  “Not only are you smoking hot on camera, but you totally saved the scene.”

“Yeah,” Beth agreed.  She paused, then looked at Mike.  “Could you hypnotize me too?”

******

Duncan and I rested while Beth and Mike disappeared into the bedroom.  Actually, Duncan slept.  I was surprised and yet not surprised to hear his quiet snores.  If Duncan was to be our leading man, that could be a problem.  He didn’t have much stamina.

When bedroom door opened, Beth emerged looking determined.  “Let’s shoot this,” she said.  I knew the confidence she now possessed.  I grinned.

We filmed, largely making up the plot as we went.  In Scene 2, Beth stripped naked for her “operation,” and then I got her ready for surgery by massaging her pussy to make sure it was nice and wet.  (Mission accomplished!)  Then Dr. Dix mounted her to perform the sex transfer by way of inserting his penis into her vagina.  But alas!  After cumming, the good doctor suffered a sudden case of limpdick, so Nurse Titsy had to man the operation dildo and bring the poor patient home.

You get the idea.

Two things surprised me while filming.  First, I was have a really, **_really_** good time!  Not just because I was getting laid and giving my friends lots of orgasms, but because… well, there’s no other way to put this, but because shooting porn was fun.  You’d think that getting naked and sucking on your friends’ genitals would be icky and weird, but that didn’t happen.  Once Mike hypnotized me, I had a blast in front of the camera.

Second, my friends were surprisingly clueless about how to get through a scene.  I constantly found myself ad-libbing stage directions while the camera was rolling.  This usually meant that I’d be doing all of the fucking.  First it was always with Duncan, then with Beth.  The other two meekly followed my lead, and Mike scrambled to keep up with it all.

******

By ten o’clock, we’d wrapped.  Beth, Duncan, and then I showered while Mike ordered a pizza.  We were all exhausted.

But then, Mike suddenly announced, “I have to see it.”

He booted up his ancient laptop and transferred over the camera’s SD card.  We watched our dirty little film in silence, awed by the evidence of our labor.

The picture wasn’t great.  The lighting was either glaringly bright or nonexistent.  And it was hard to make out of the dialog.  But the sex…

“Jesus Christ,” Mike whispered as Nurse Titsy slipped out of her clothes, right there on the screen.  I had to admit… I looked even better than I imagined.  My tummy was thin and tight, my just-shaved legs were long and muscular, my breasts were round and perky, my makeup just right.  I looked **_amazing_**.

We stared, forgetting our pizza, as my fictional nurse declared, “ _Oh Doctor, I think I need a fluid transition!  Stat!_ ” and then bent over the cot.  Mike’s lens zoomed in.  There is was, my pussy, filling the laptop screen.  I’d seen it in mirrors before, but never at an angle and never so large.  I wasn’t embarrassed at all.  (Again, probably the hypnosis.)  In fact, I was struck at how beautiful my vagina looked.

Then Duncan’s cock lunged into the frame.  Seriously, it was like watching a freight train plow into a tunnel.  A sexy, wet tunnel.

Mike did great camerawork.  He zoomed in when he needed to, pulled back when the shot needed more.  There was never a moment when Duncan or I were framed badly or when a knee or elbow blocked the view.  When Duncan or I came, the camera was right in there, capturing all that white goo flowing everywhere.

(I will admit: it is a little gross to see yourself actually cum, to see your body convulse and then your juices dripping out of you.)

“Oh my God,” Mike said for the zillionth time as Nurse Titsy parted the patient’s legs and began oral.  “Brittney… You’re really good.”

“Thanks,” I said matter-of-factly.

“No, you don’t get it,” insisted Mike.  “You’re **_really_** good.  I mean… look at you!”  He gestured to the screen.

There I was, licking away at Beth’s private parts.  I had positioned her legs as wide as they could go and then flattened my cheek against her left thigh.  This meant you could see Beth’s VJ and my face as my tongue worked.  Mike pulled back, and Beth’s enraptured face entered the frame.  She was on the cusp of orgasm.  In the frame, I lovingly rubbed the inside of her legs as I closed my eyes and licked harder.  I looked as if I was about to cum myself.

“Jesus Christ, not even when **_Jenna Jameson_** was in her prime was she this good,” Mike exclaimed.  He set down his pizza and leaned forward.  I realized he was erect.

Awkward.

Yet somehow, I was pleased.

******

We watched our footage until we realized how late it was getting.  Holy shit!  The equipment was due back in the rental place in less than an hour!

Like crazy people, the four of us flew about the apartment, yanking out power cables, collapsing stands, shoving equipment back into moving boxes.  Lord knows if the right equipment was crammed back into the right box.  Then there was thirty minutes to go and the rental place was twenty-five minutes away, with best traffic.

Duncan had to make the return, as the equipment was out on his credit card.  He leapt into Mike’s van and roared away down the street.

******

That left me, Mike, and Beth to try and put the apartment back together.  We set to work.  It was late.  Now that the shoot was behind us and the pressure was off, we were cranky and mostly worked in silence.

But Mike had a funny look on his face.  “Hey, you should probably call it quits, Beth,” he said.  “You were up before five this morning to get the cot and stuff from your sisters’.  Brit and I can clean up.”

“I’m not that tired,” Beth insisted.

Mike rolled his eyes.  “Look at me, Beth,” he said.

There was something compelling about his voice.  I wanted to stop what I was doing and look at him myself.

Beth stared into her boyfriend’s eyes, transfixed.

“You’re tired,” Mike told her.  “When I snap my fingers, you feel so tired.  You want to go to sleep.”

He snapped his fingers.

Immediately, Beth yawned.  “You know,” she remarked, “maybe I will lie down for a bit...”

She vanished into the bedroom and shut the door.

I was impressed.  “Wow,” I said.  “I hope you don’t do that to me.”

Mike smirked.  “I should have hypnotized her months ago,” he cracked.  “Maybe our apartment would be clean once and a while.”

I didn’t appreciate Mike’s sexist joke, so I went back to pulling up the many power cables on the floor.

As I worked, I suddenly realized Mike wasn’t working.  He was standing behind me, openly staring at my rear.

“Excuse me?” I said, annoyed.  “You mind?”

Mike cocked his head to one side.  “Your ass looked fabulous today,” he said.  “What’d you do to make it so… firm?”

I wasn’t sure if I’d been complimented, but I decided to take it as such.  “I run,” I said, still annoyed.  “And did squats.  Lots of squats.”

“Yeah,” Mike murmured.  His eyes were still latched onto my hiney.  I was wearing jeans, which I guess made my butt look sexy.

I tried getting back to work, but I could feel the film man’s lecherous gaze on me.

“You mind?!?” I finally snapped.

To my amazement, Mike said, “Let me feel it.”

My jaw dropped a little.  “What?”

“Your ass,” repeated Mike.  “It looks so firm.  I want to feel it.”

“Fuck off,” I snarled.

“Just once,” Mike asked again.

But I was in no mood.  “Seriously, back the fuck-“

“When I snap my fingers,” Mike interrupted quickly, “you’ll let me feel your ass.”  He snapped his fingers, loudly.

I blinked.  What was I so mad about?  I couldn’t remember.

“You want to touch it?” I shrugged.  “Go ahead.  Knock yourself out.”

Mike stepped forward eagerly.  His right bear paw slid over my ass, clamping onto one buttock with gentle but firm pressure.  He sighed in contentment.

I waited for him to satisfy himself.  “There,” I remarked after maybe ten seconds.  “Was it good for you?”

Mike stared at me hungrily.  “You’re so fucking hot,” he told me, his voice low.

“…’kay,” I acknowledged, wondering when I would get my own ass back.  It was only occurring to me now…  Duncan, Beth, and I had spent the day fucking.  Poor Mike had been on the sidelines the whole time.  No wonder the guy was crazy horny.

“Your tits,” Mike demanded.  “I also gotta feel your tits.”

Staring right into my eyes, he repeated:  “You will let me feel your tits.”

There was no finger snapping, no special voice, nothing like what he’d done before.  I simply looked into his eyes, heard him command me, and my mind went blank.  I **_had_** to let him feel my breasts.

As if it was the most natural thing in the world, I lifted up my tee-shirt and then unsnapped my bra.  Mike’s greedy hands swarmed up my body like oversized cockroaches and gently cupped my girls.  His thick fingers tweaked my nipples.

I stared into Mike’s gaze.  Actually, I couldn’t look anywhere else.  It was like his pupils had a magnetic gaze, powerful, and it sucked me in.  As his eyes grew larger and larger, I felt my body relax and my will fade.  I knew I was going back into hypnosis.  But this time, there was no magical sleep, no spoken commands, no counting.  Mike’s mind was simply asserting itself over me, and I was powerless to resist.

Soon, I was his slave.  I would do anything he wanted.

My expression must have betrayed my submission, because Mike leaned in and kissed me.  He didn’t hesitate in the slightest.

As I kissed him back, I felt him unzip my jeans and then push down my pants and panties.  I shook my legs a little, allowing everything to fall away.  I kicked off my canvas shoes and stepped out of the remains of my clothes.

Now naked, I permitted Mike to propel me against the wall.  The plaster felt cold against my nude back and ass, but I didn’t care.  Mike began kissing my neck and shoulders.

Then he knelt, kissing his way down my body.  My breasts, stomach, and then my pelvis were bathed by his lips.  I held back a quivering sigh.  I don’t know if it was the hypnosis or what, but Mike’s kisses were unbelievably erotic.  Each touch was encouraging an orgasm.

I wished there was something, some furniture, anything for me to grab on to.  The more Mike kissed me, the more my thoughts scattered.  I couldn’t think clearly.  I **_should_** have been aghast and ashamed to be cheating on Duncan like this.

Mike knelt and lifted one of my legs.  I had to lean on him for balance, especially as his tongue began licking my clit from beneath.

Oh man…!  I’ve been eaten out before, but always lying on my back.  Never standing up before, and therefore, never from beneath.  It is a whole different sensation when you are upright.  Ladies, if you’ve never tried it…  well, I **_highly_** recommend you do.

Mike gulped away, and what little resistance I had left crumbled.  I came, probably dousing Mike’s face with my pussy juice.

Then I felt Mike’s strong hands on my hips.  He was rising up, steadying me as he did.  I gasped for breath, only half-aware as he unzipped his pants.  His cock felt huge as it tumbled out and flopped against my belly.

And then Mike, my master, pressed against me, lifting my leg up once again.  I found myself staring into his eyes, transfixed and enslaved, as he began thrusting into me.  I couldn’t break his gaze, nor could I resist his sexual demands.  I was so wet that he slipped right in.

And then we were humping.  To this day, I’m still not sure how the mechanics worked.  Did he thrust up into me with me locked in place, or did I bounce up and down on his erect dick?  You’d think I’d remember this clearly… but I don’t.

All I remember is being captivated by Mike’s eyes, literally willing to do **_anything_** he wanted.  My own desires were somehow frozen.  All I cared about was his pleasure.

Mike grunted and his eyes closed as he came.  I closed mine too and rode out his delight.  I think I came too… but it was hard to be sure.  My fingertips and toes positively lit up with delight.

We pumped one another in silence for a few more minutes.  Compelled sex when you’ve been hypnotized is a weird thing.  You know you are being **_commanded_** to do it, and therefore, there’s something instinctively wrong about it.  And yet, you have no control, no ability to resist, and you want what the hypnotist has told you to want.  You **_want_** to pleasure and be pleasured.  You are happy to go along and surrender.

Well, I was certainly happy to be in Mike’s control.  All the negative thoughts I’d ever had about the man were erased, at least in that moment.  All I wanted was to fuck him as much as he was fucking me.

******

 


	3. Zaxaporn is Born

***DISCLAIMER 1***  
This is a work of sheer fiction, and absolute smut at that. In no way, shape, or form could these events happen in real life.

***DISCLAIMER 2***  
This work contains detailed descriptions of sex acts. Also, some characters are coerced into the sex, so you might view all sex acts as non-consensual. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 3***  
This work involves women becoming mentally enslaved to other people, and the enslavers take full advantage. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 4***  
If you made it through Disclaimers 1 through 3, we should also add that this work is in very poor taste and is probably not suitable for anyone. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

********************************************************************

 

 

 

It took Mike less than a day to edit our footage on his laptop.  He slapped on some title credits, making it almost seem like a proper movie.

At the same time, Beth found a guy named Ravi, who became our resident computer and website genius.  For $10,000, Ravi set up **_Zaxaporn.com_** , our modest little site.  I don’t know anything about computers, but Ravi figured out a way for our customers to log into the site, hand over their credit card, and then stream our dirty little picture.  He even made it so that you can’t download the video to pirate it; you can only watch it on our site.  Brilliant.

Why “Zaxaporn?”  Mike came up with that name.  “It just rolls off the tongue and sounds cool,” he explained confidently.  “Like Google or Twitter.  We’ll be a household name in porn before you know it.”

I wasn’t sure about that, but no-one else could think of a better moniker.  So Zaxaporn it was.

Another issue surfaced when Mike went to put on our credits; we needed porn names.  Oh, I know, everyone jokes about what porn names they should have.  But we had this problem for reals.  Duncan wanted to go with outlandish names like Brett Hugeballs or Dick Swaggerly or Chest McPumpin or something like that.  He wanted me to be Blondie Curvez.  Ugh.

In the end, we all chose slightly modest (but obviously fake) aliases.  Mike was Trent Stevens, Beth was Lilly White, Duncan was Ham Steele, and me?  I became Amber Archer Leigh.  Amber was the name of girl I’d known in high school who became a hooker.  To me, that name always suggested sex and something risqué.

******

The day Zaxaporn.com went online, I had butterflies in my stomach like you wouldn’t believe.  I was working the Arby’s drive-thru, trying my best not to think about hairy men jacking off to my naked butt.  Every time I saw a customer on their smartphone, I wanted to cringe.

Finally I couldn’t stand the suspense.  I got Ravi’s cell from Beth and dialed him up in a near-panic.

“Ravi!” I cried when he picked up.  “Omigod, how many people have seen our movie?”

“ _Let me check…_ ” the computer guru replied.  “ _Hmm.  None.  No downloads._ ”

“ ** _None???_** ” I wailed.  The only thing worse than being ogled by perverts is being ogled by no perverts at all.

“ _You have to be patient,_ ” laughed Ravi.  “ _Success on the Internet is never instant._ ”

“ _Food for thought…_ ” he added.  “ _You guys only have one movie available.  So make another one._ ”

“Oh, sure,” I said sarcastically.

“ _Hey,_ ” Ravi told me.  “ _Your stuff is good._ **Really** _good.  I, ah, enjoyed it last night._ ”

 _Ewwwwwwwwww…!_   I thought before I could stop myself.

“ _If there’s another thing that’s true about the Internet,_ ” the computer geek told me, “ _its that if you put quality stuff online, the money will flow.  Just make more movies, you’ll be fine._ ”

******

So Duncan talked with Pravat the Loan Shark and got us more money to shoot another film.  I was getting truly nauseous when thinking about how much we now owed, but Ravi was right.  We needed more than one movie.

The subject of our new opus?  Cheerleaders!  Seriously, what guy doesn’t want to watch a porno about sexy cheerleaders getting banged?  If that didn’t sell, we reasoned, we had no business doing porn.

Our problem was that Duncan looked nothing like the football star who banged cheerleaders.  Mike should have played that role… but he was desperately needed behind the camera.  What to do?

We came up with this cockamamie plot:  Football Star Mike entrusts his sidekick Geeky Duncan with his personal aphrodisiac, a magic jockstrap.  Duncan wears it, and finds that Cheerleaders Beth and Brittney suddenly want to jump his bones.  Corny, but workable.

The day of the shoot, Mike put both Beth and me under hypnosis.  I was nervous about it, because I suspected Mike would once again abuse his power and force me to have sex once the others’ backs were turned.  But what could I do?  I needed to be hypnotized to make the shoot.  So I allowed Mike’s words to put me in that magic sleep and program my mind.

We shot two simple scenes with Football Mike, one for the beginning of the movie, one for at the end.  The camera work was primitive, but I nearly screwed it up nonetheless.

But once that was behind us, Beth and I jumped onto the set, and got right to it.  Once again, I had this knack for playing to the camera and directing Duncan and Beth within our sex scenes.  And once again, the humping was off the charts.  I fucked Duncan, then fingered Beth, then sucked Beth off, then sucked Duncan’s cock, then made up new threesome positions where I was in the middle, giving **_and_** receiving.

In between takes, Mike, Duncan, Beth, and I were laughing and screwing around.  I never would have predicted this, but I was having the **_best time_** making this movie with them.  The four of us jelled as friends and as performers.  I loved it all.

******

After the shoot, Duncan complained of a sore back.  “That’s okay,” Mike said suddenly.  “Brittney and I can return the equipment.”

Instantly, I knew why Mike wanted to get me alone.  Beth flashed us a suspicious glare, but no-one objected.

Ten minutes later, Mike and I were alone in the back of his van, pulled over on the side of Route 29.  I was on my knees, doing my best to slurp down Mike’s fat cock while perching on top of the equipment moving boxes.  Mike was feeding me hypnotic commands and snapping his fingers to activate them.  Every time he snapped, I found I couldn’t resist the filthy urge which had just appeared in my thoughts.

******

Two days later, Ravi phoned me up out of the blue.  I was working the Arby’s register, I but I took the call anyway.

“ _Congratulations!_ ” Ravi began.  “ _You now have an official customer.  Some guy in El Paso just watched your first movie._ ”

“Get out!” I almost shouted.  I didn’t know whether to be excited or sick.

“ _Oh, wait…_ ” said Ravi.  “ _Hey, he’s now downloading the second flick.  Guess he likes what he sees._ ”

I shrieked with delight.

******

By the end of the week, Zaxaporn had 127 paying downloads.  That tallied to $635 gross; not much, but a start.

“We gotta film something new,” Mike said immediately, admiring our minuscule but undeniable numbers.  Duncan and I quickly agreed.

******

By the time we started to think about our third film, Zaxaporn was starting to blow up.  We were never huge, but Ravi saw over five thousand hits a day, with anywhere from five to forty purchases every twenty-four hours.  By the end of our second week, we’d raked in $1,580.  It wasn’t quite the five grand per film that I was originally hoping for, but I was grateful nonetheless.

Duncan gave $500 to Pravat as our first payment, which eased a lot of pressure.  Then we took the remainder of the profits and scheduled another equipment rental.

By this time, we were having so much fun coming up with porno plots.  Mike and Duncan wanted to do something with panty raids in a sorority house, but Beth and I wanted something less obvious, more… unusual.

“I’ve **_got_** it!” I exclaimed as we brainstormed over cigarettes.  “Let’s do a ‘Frankenstein’ rip-off!  Beth and I are horny mad scientists and Duncan is our sex creature!”

The script wrote itself.

By a quirk of fate, the equipment was available within a day, so we all ditched work (again) and whipped through the shoot in record time.  In hindsight, I wish we’d put a little more effort into Duncan’s creature costume, but oh well.  Mike had the whole thing edited and posted to Zaxaporn in under a day.  A record!

And by this time, we were really used to the ebb and flow of shooting.  We knew one another bodies, we knew what would look good on camera, and we knew how to build a sex scene.  We felt confident and assured, and not just because Beth and I had been hypnotized to feel that way.

Filming the third movie was even more fun than making the second.  We laughed ourselves silly as we made fun of our own plot, and many of those jokes wormed their way into the dialog.  For example:  Once Beth and I brought our Duncan-creature to life, I exclaimed, “ ** _My God… Have you ever seen something so BIG?_** ”  By accident or providence, our movies morphed into comedies.

The only downside was once shooting was over, Mike would take me and then he and I would have sex in secret.  Mind-blowing, out-of-control sex.  I could not resist him, no matter how hard I tried.

******

You are probably wondering how I could hang with Mike, shoot movies with Mike, and treat him like a normal friend (especially with my boyfriend right there), and yet become his helpless, brainwashed sex slave once the others’ backs were turned?

It’s a good question.  I’m not entirely sure, to be honest.  When Mike, Duncan, Beth, and me were together, it was like Mike was just another guy friend.  But when he and I were alone – which only seemed to happen immediately after shoots – I suddenly felt strange, like I didn’t know what I wanted any more.  In those moments, Mike commanded me, and I obeyed him.  I was utterly submissive to him.  In fact, I **_liked_** his control over me.  Then, later, after we had fucked, things reset within my mind, and Mike was my friend again, no longer my master.

In between our little trysts, I totally knew what Mike was doing to me.  You’d think I would be appalled, right?  But somehow I never felt angry or conflicted about it.  Maybe Mike hypnotized me to feel that way.

******

By the time “Frankenfuck” went online, our revenue was up.  “ _You guys nearly hit two thousand dollars this week,_ ” Ravi told us appreciatively via phone.  “ _The trends look good.  Just keep producing._ ”

We could see that for ourselves, thanks to a Comments section Ravi had added to the site.  Most of the comments seemed to be about me:

**_omg, who is Amber Archer Leigh? Ive been googling her all day, is she only on Zaxaporn?_ **

**_-BoonieNeil1965_ **

**_More movies with Amber, pls.  Would like 2 C her in gangbang w/ three men._ **

**_-Flizzal8Pie_ **

**_O damn, is amber hot!!! where can i meet her? will she be at adult expo this year?_ **

**_-GatorHyde1968_ **

This one took the prize:

**_amber baby you so hot, so marry me? U and my dick meant to happen._ **

**_-ACentralGangie418_ **

Ugh.

If you weeded out the Amber-related comments, Zaxaporn wasn’t doing as well with our audience:

**_damn, who put ham steele in a porno movie? more like ham sandwich. dude looks like he hasnt worked out in years. barf._ **

**_-JanDaMan583_ **

**_seriously do you guys shoot in the crappiest locations on purpose? and get a real cameraman._ **

**_-AlienSmakx0x0_ **

**_lilly white’s tits are too small too saggy_ **

**_-OneMoreFlyBike299_ **

**_How about you guys ditch ham and lilly and have amber fuck some real actors?_ **

**_-FleebieGeebie_ **

But the money flowed in, so we were striking chord with someone.

******

Right around when we got comments, I started noticing subtle changes in our little group.

The men were acting strangely.  Mike was becoming more aggressive, almost bullying at times.  He could be overbearing when staging a scene or discussing scripts, sure.  But lately he was imposing himself at the drop of a hat.  The night we wrapped our third movie, he threw a fit when we didn’t order the pizza toppings he wanted.

And Duncan was becoming more withdrawn and quiet.  Whenever we four hung out, he would make a point of sitting next to me and holding my hand, not saying a word.  Yet I noticed he never made eye contact with me or spoke to me directly.  Our sex life at home dried up completely.  Out of all of us, Duncan drew the harshest remarks in the Comments section; I wondered if they were gnawing at him.

And Beth?  I wasn’t sure about Beth.  One minute, she’d be her usual, devil-may-care self, and then the next she’d be a snarling bitch.  It was like there was a “good mood/bad mood” switch in her brain, and it was going haywire.

All of these changes happened gradually.  I think I tried not to acknowledge them, as I was having so much fun making our movies.  I didn’t want any hint of friction within the group.

******

Our fourth movie was my favorite, mostly because it was so off-the-wall batshit crazy.  Conceived after a night of brainstorming and smoking a lot of weed, we called it “The Sexy Adventures of Spaceman Boner.”  I loved the goofball title.

Duncan played a Martian.  Yes, a Martian!  We sprung for a white body stocking and cut out of hole for his erect dick.  Then we gave him plastic Mr. Spock ears.  Beth and I were slutty farmgirls who spotted his flying saucer land in our pappy’s cornfield.  We were at first afraid of the alien invader, but then he used his Sexy Mind-Control ray on us, and soon we were happy to be abducted into his spaceship to have our vaginas probed.  When Spaceman Boner ran out of space sperm, Beth and I probed ourselves.

The whole thing was ridiculous.  So ridiculous, in fact, that Mike had to hypnotize Beth and me so that we could deliver our dialog without cracking up.  We had a blast shooting it.

******

When “Spaceman Boner” went up on the site, there were 134 downloads within the first hour.  We had a small but growing fanbase.  It felt good.

 ** _And_** for the first time, we realized we’d turned a profit!  Zaxaporn had pulled in $27,390.00 at this point, which gave us a small surplus of cash.  A first!

The first thing we did was pay off Pravat completely.  Mike wanted to hold off, but then we got word that our loan shark had put someone else in the hospital and we decided not to risk fate.  It was painful, but we forked over the remaining outstanding debt in one, massive lump sum.  We even threw in a free subscription to Zaxaporn.

“Oh, man, I love your stuff,” Pravat told us when we paid him off and parted ways.  “Especially Amber.  Make more movies with her, please?”

******

Now that money was flowing in, I quit Arby’s.  Or, to be more accurate, I simply stopped showing up.  I can’t even remember if I retrieved my last paycheck.

Zaxaporn wasn’t the cash cow I’d hoped it would be, but now that we had a small library and followers, I was sure our financials would only rise.

******


	4. Vivacious Steps In

***DISCLAIMER 1***  
This is a work of sheer fiction, and absolute smut at that. In no way, shape, or form could these events happen in real life.

***DISCLAIMER 2***  
This work contains detailed descriptions of sex acts. Also, some characters are coerced into the sex, so you might view all sex acts as non-consensual. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 3***  
This work involves women becoming mentally enslaved to other people, and the enslavers take full advantage. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 4***  
If you made it through Disclaimers 1 through 3, we should also add that this work is in very poor taste and is probably not suitable for anyone. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

********************************************************************

 

 

 

It took some debate, but after Mike, Duncan, Beth, and I went to see the latest “Spider-Man,” we decided our fifth movie should be a superhero feature.  This meant Mike would have to step in front of the camera, as he had the superhero physique.

“No sweat,” he assured us.  “I’ll have my bro Calvin man do the filming.  He and I were in film class together.  He’s got nothing else to do, and he’ll work for free.”

I wasn’t so sure about adding a new face to our little entourage, but Mike insisted.

******

But disaster struck right away on the shoot.  As usual, Mike hypnotized me.  Then we got down to business.

Mike was playing Bulk Man, a porno rip-off of the Incredible Hulk; I was Slut Woman, our villainess.  In our first scene, we squared off to do battle, only to change their minds and hump like rabbits.

We plowed through our dialog, quickly getting to the sex.  Mike tore off my clothes, climbed on top of me, and started fucking me almost immediately.  It was probably too soon in the scene for intercourse, but Mike obviously didn’t care.  He **_really_** wanted to be up inside me.

As Mike’s cock slammed into me, I saw Duncan and Beth watching us from the corner of my eye.  This was not the first time Mike and I boned, of course, but it was the first time we’d let our lovers watch us.  Although I was close to cumming, I felt a pang of guilt.

“Fuck this!” Beth suddenly shouted, off-camera, ruining the shot.

Mike froze, then pulled out of my veejay.

“What the fuck?” he growled at his girlfriend.

“You asshole!” shrieked Beth.  She stabbed a finger at me.  “Mike, you think I don’t know that you and Brittney are fucking behind my back?  Now you have to do it for everyone?  On film?”

Mike looked exasperated.  “Baby,” he said testily, “this is just for the movie, its not-“

“Oh, you’re such a fucking liar!” snapped Beth.  Tears welled up in her eyes.  “You think because you can hypnotize us that we’ll be your little whores whenever you want?”

“And **_you_** …!” Beth added, rounding on me.  “Don’t you look so innocent.  You come into my house, act all sweet and sisterly, but you’re happily banging Mike whenever my back is turned, aren’t you?  You’re such a fucking slut.  I can’t believe I ever trusted you.”

“Hey!” Mike said, sharply.  “I don’t-“

Beth slapped Mike.  Hard.

Then, in tears, she spun about, grabbed her coat, and bolted from the apartment.

******

Beth didn’t return and vanished for several days.  When she finally did emerge, she simply demanded Mike take her off their lease and moved her stuff out of the apartment.  She used two of our mutual girlfriends to pack up her stuff.  I sensed they were no longer girlfriends of mine, however.

And where Beth went after that?  I don’t know.  She broke ties with Mike, Duncan, and me, and refused to answer my calls or texts.

******

It was a week after Beth left that Ravi called us up.  “ _Hey guys,_ ” he said.  “ _Someone tracked us down via our ISP.  You gotta listen to their voicemail._ ”

The recording Ravi forwarded to us did indeed raise eyebrows:  “ _Hello, this is Sandy McMasters from Vivacious Studios.  Let me just say that I’m a big fan of your work.  In fact, we’ve been tracking Zaxaporn’s buzz and would like to talk with you about future productions.  Please call my representatives to set up some conversations?  We can be reached at…_ ”

“Holy shit!” Mike gaped and immediately listened to the recording again.  “Do you guys know who Vivacious is?  They’re **_huge_** in porn!”

A quick search on Duncan’s smartphone showed that, yes, Vivacious may have been the biggest porn company on the West coast.  They produced over 400 titles last year.  Their roster had most of the stars in the industry.

Mike dialed their number in a hurry.

******

Before we knew it, Mike, Duncan, and I were on a plane for LA.  I’d never been, and had no idea what to expect.

Impressively, a black car was waiting for us at the LAX baggage claim.  And then within an hour, we were in the Vivacious business offices, sipping complementary chilled water, and led to a boardroom by a frumpy-looking assistant.  I don’t know what I expected, but Vivacious’ headquarters looked like any other corporate office, save for the posters for Vivacious’ latest features that were framed on the walls.

You’d think a porn company would have insanely attractive people working the phones and typing on the computers, right?  Nope.  Vivacious employees looked middle-aged, overweight, and slightly bored.  Talk about a reality slap.

Seconds after we were deposited in the boardroom, Sandy McMasters herself appeared.  She was quite tall, beautiful, and thin, with a dazzling smile and great fashion sense.  I guessed she was in her mid-fifties.  If so, she had done a fantastic job keeping herself in shape.

“So this is Zaxaporn?” Sandy said to us brightly, in way of greeting.  She made a point to shake each of our hands.  “Welcome to Vivacious.”

“We’re big fans of what you guys have accomplished,” Sandy continued, indicating we all should sit.  She placed herself at the head of the table.  “You know, we estimate that there are seventy to ninety amateur production sites which sandbox every year.  Very few get the kind of traffic you guys are seeing.  **_Extremely_** few turn your numbers.”

We were taken aback.  As she talked, it was evident that Sandy knew our financials even better than we did.  She rattled off our movie titles and somehow knew the raw grosses that we had been seeing.  I could tell that Mike was both impressed and blindsided.

“Well,” Mike stammered, “we have great talent.”

“Yes,” Sandy agreed.  She looked directly at me.

“Let me come to the point,” she said, and now some of the cheery glow of her tone faded.  “We like Brittney here as Amber Archer Leigh.  We like her a lot.  Our focus testing revealed that she has quite a future in the industry.”  Sandy looked at me again.  “If she chooses.”

Surprised, I glanced at Mike and Duncan.  Mike looked elated; Duncan had slunk even deeper into his chair.

Sandy leaned forward.  “We’re interested in signing Brittney as a junior level performer.  She’d be acting in our features, starting in supporting roles.  And if that works out, she’ll gradually gain larger parts.  Perhaps even starring roles.”  She smiled brightly.

“But I have to tell you,” continued Sandy.  “Vivacious is very protective of our talent.  We demand exclusive access to the actors we put under contract.  Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Mike and I stared back at her, not really getting it.  Duncan glowered and studied his shoes.

“It means that should Brittney sign with us,” Sandy explained, “she cannot shoot with Zaxaporn anymore.  We can’t have her appear in our titles while another company – any company – is featuring her too.  The consumers are smart.  We need exclusive access.”

“So what I’m proposing,” the Vivacious exec concluded, “is that Brittney listens to our offer.  If she likes what she sees, you three sign with us.  We’ll buy out Zaxaporn for an agreeable sum and you will shut down your site.  Does that sound fair?”

Mike’s expression had soured.  “Wait,” he said.  “We’re-  I’m mean, we three are a team.  Would Duncan and I also get to-“

Sandy shook her head.  “The demographic wants Amber Archer Leigh.  Not Trent Stevens.  Not Ham Steele.”

“But-“ Mike said.

“Look,” Sandy said in an understanding-but-I-still-don’t-care kind of way, “I get it.  You built Zaxaporn with your bare hands.  Its hard to think about retiring it so soon, right?  But your core asset is Brittney here.  With her, you have product that the audience wants.  Without her…”  Sandy didn’t finish that sentence.

Wow.  I was pretty blown away.  Vivacious thought I could be a porn star?  It was flattering to think about.  But I wasn’t so sure.

Mike argued some more, but Sandy wouldn’t budge.  “We want Brittney,” she repeated.  “You have two choices, Mike.  You can sign with us, take down Zaxaporn, and make a bundle of money.  Or we can woo Brittney separately and you will lose your only star.”

“Uh-huh,” Mike grunted.

Sandy smiled.  “I’d really prefer you accept our offer.  Its better for Vivacious if we own all of Amber Archer Leigh’s back features.  We’d take them off the market, of course.  The idea is if the consumer wants to see Brittney perform, they have to come to us.”

“I’d have to talk with my business associates,” grumbled Mike.  He didn’t want to look at Sandy directly anymore.

For the first time, Duncan spoke.  “Oh, this is such bullshit!” he muttered snidely.  “The only reason Mike wants to talk with us is that he wants to hypnotize Brittney again.”

“Dude!” Mike exclaimed, angrily.  “Shut the-“

“He’s been using hypnosis on Brittney,” Duncan sourly explained to Sandy.  “That’s why she’s so awesome in our films.  And they’ve been fucking each other, behind my back.”

So.  Duncan knew.  I felt a little ashamed, but honestly, why was Duncan spilling our family secrets in front of the Vivacious executive?  He made us look like total rubes.

“I get it,” Sandy said quickly before Mike could snap back.  She looked at me.  “Performing before the camera is nerve-wracking, right?  I know when I started performing, I needed… ah, a certain substance to boost my confidence.  Other girls use a little alcohol or coaching or mental stimulants to get their heads in the zone before a shoot.  And yes, a number of them also use hypnosis.”

We must have looked stunned at this last statement.  “Sure, hypnosis is great for performers,” Sandy told us frankly.  “It relaxes the body, it clears the mind, it gives a powerful confidence.  The girls who use it love it.  I totally understand.”

 _Huh,_ I thought.  _Other porn stars get hypnotized for their shoots?_   Having tasted that hypnotic-inspired confidence before performing myself, this made a world of sense to me.

“I have an idea,” Sandy said, standing abruptly.  “Things are a little frayed in this room right now.  Let me and my money guys put your offer package together this afternoon.  Then the four of us will have dinner to discuss the specifics.  And after, we’ll go out clubbing.  Vivacious’ treat.  How does that sound?”

******

Mike and Duncan were barely speaking after we left the Vivacious office and were chauffeured to our hotel.  I tried to ease tensions, but the boys were just too mad at one another.  I gave up.

Besides, I had some serious thinking to do.  Vivacious wanted to make me a star?  Wow.  That was a lot to wrap my head around.  Just two months ago, I was serving onion rings to ungrateful douchebags.

I tried to imagine my life as a porn actress, and failed.  I just didn’t know anything about the porn industry.  It was a lot to process.  What if I signed on and then crumpled when it was time to perform?  What if I was a big disappointment?

******

By dinnertime, Mike and Duncan were still not speaking.  Sandy met the three of us at our hotel and we went to a steakhouse in Burbank.  The service was excellent.

Two men in suits joined us for dinner.  “Money men,” Sandy called them, and they largely remained silent while she walked us through the details of the offer.  Mike, Duncan, and I were being offered $25,000 to shut down Zaxaporn and sell all our movies to Vivacious.  That seemed funny; didn’t we borrow about $25,000 from Pravat to get up and running?

I was offered a “Starter Performer’s” contract, which guaranteed me $75,000 for the first year, plus possible bonuses if the movies I did overperformed.  “You can earn mid-six figures in your first year,” Sandy told me.  “A lot of the girls make more than they thought they would under this contract.”  That sounded promising.

As I was starting at the contracts and the legalese, a young blonde woman suddenly materialized at our table.  She was strikingly beautiful, with high cheekbones, shining white teeth, and dazzling blue eyes.  To boot, she wore a form-fitting silver dress, which clung to her breasts, stomach, and hips in just the right way.  She looked fabulous and sexy.

“Dazzler!” Sandy exclaimed, and the two women moved to each other to hug in greeting.

Rapid introductions were in order.  “Mike, Duncan, Brittney, this is Dazzler,” said Sandy, as our new guest sat next to me.  “She’s a member of the Vivacious team, normally working out of Vegas.  But she was in town, and I thought it might be fun if she joined us.”

Mike and Duncan were blatantly staring at Dazzler’s bouncing cleavage.  “Is she…” was all Mike could say.

“A performer?” Dazzler finished, with a big smile.  “No.  Well, yes.  But I’m not a sex actress.  I’m not in Vivacious’ films.  I do a stage act on the Strip.”

“So you must be Brittney,” the new woman said, turning to beam at me.  “I hope you sign on.  Vivacious is a great company.  We’re really like a big family.”

Mike seemed to snap out of his trance.  “Yeah,” he grunted at Sandy, “I’ve been thinking it over, and I don’t think I can sell Zaxaporn.”

This was news to Duncan and me.

“Oh?” Sandy replied.  If she was upset or disappointed, she didn’t let on at all.

“Zaxaporn is more than a business, it like a child to me,” Mike said, struggling to explain.  “I have to, you know, let it foster and grow.”

Sandy pushed back gently, offering to raise the money slightly, but Mike was firm.

“No thank you,” he said, and then looked at me.

I froze inside.  In that glance, I knew his plan.  He would hypnotize me again, and command me to reject Sandy’s offer.  He and I would return to Sioux Falls and keep making our movies.  And keep fucking on the side.

Sandy nodded.  “I’m obviously disappointed,” she allowed, “but I totally get where you’re coming from, Mike.  Our businesses are personal.  Its what makes this country great.”

The wait staff appeared to clear our empty plates.  “Well,” Sandy said, “I’ve already gotten the expenses approved, so what do you guys say we go out on Vivacious’ dime?  The night is young…”

******

When Sandy said we would go “clubbing,” I’d assumed we’d go dancing or something.  No dice.  In Burbank, “clubbing” means “hit a strip club.”

Our limo pulled around the back of Silver Poles, an upscale strip club on the seedier side of town.  When our car doors opened, three enormous bouncers clad only in black led us through a discreet entrance, down a dim corridor, and into a glitzy VIP room.  Here, the lights were even dimmer.  We had an unobstructed view of the main stage, but could not be seen by the other patrons.  Pounding dance music blasted.  Leather couches lined the walls.  We had our own bar, complete with topless bartender.

“This is Vivacious’ exclusive room,” Sandy explained.  “We own twenty percent of the club just so we can entertain high-rollers like yourselves.”  I’m not sure if she was teasing us or not.

Stunned by this luxury, Mike, Duncan, and I seated ourselves, and immediately hot, bikini-clad waitresses appeared, serving shrimp cocktail and champagne.  Sandy instructed them to send in the high-end dancers immediately.

And within minutes, skinny hotties with tight abs, budging, fake breasts, and too much makeup were swiveling away on Mike’s and Duncan’s laps.  Both guys looked positively enraptured.  The dancers ignored everyone but my guy friends.

I looked over at Sandy.  She was seated with the Money Men, relaxed, smiling, sipping champagne, and chatting away gaily.  You would have thought she was attending a charity auction or something.  This whole scene was bizarre.

Another dancer appeared for each boy, and as if signaled, the strippers pulled Mike and Duncan to their feet.  “Com’on, honey,” I heard one of them say to Duncan.  “There’s more privacy back here.”

Looking entranced, Duncan was lead to the rear of our VIP room and behind a black velvet curtain.  I guess there was another room back there?  Hmm.  Seconds later, Mike followed his dancers into a different private room.

I remember the old story of the Greek sirens I was forced to learn in junior high.  The sirens were sexy witches that hypnotized men and lured them to their doom.  Something about this moment certainly came to mind here.

Then a body sat down next to me, scattering my thoughts.  It was Dazzler.  She flashed those pearly whites and sparkling blues at me, and I swear I nearly swooned.  I’m not bi, but man – was that chick hot.

“Hey,” Dazzler said.  She glanced about.  “This place is surreal, isn’t it?”

“I’ve never been to a strip club before,” I admitted.  For all I knew, all strip clubs were like this one.

The blonde woman grimaced with one side of her mouth.  “Its really a playground for horny guys,” she allowed.  “Vivacious doesn’t entertain many women clients, I guess.”

Cocking her head to one side, Dazzler studied me.  “You’re considering Vivacious’ offer, aren’t you?”

 _Yeah,_ I thought glumly.  _Until Mike gets me alone and hypnotizes me to reject it, that is._

“Well, don’t,” said Dazzler defiantly.  “Don’t think about the offer.  Don’t worry about it.  For tonight, let it go.  You should really sleep on it and decide in a few days.  It’s a big decision.”

I liked Dazzler’s free spirit attitude.  She reminded me of Gloria, my older sister.

“Look at you,” cooed Dazzler.  “Sandy and her money men have got you all tensed up.  I don’t know why they handle contract discussion this way.  Here, let me see your hand.”

Dazzler was sitting to my left; I gave her my right hand.  She accepted it with both hands, somehow hooking her thumbs and index fingers around my digits.  Now my hand was facing straight up, her two thumbs pressing down into my palm.  It was oddly comfortable.

“This,” Dazzler said as she started to kneed my palm with her thumbs, “is a Chinese hand massage.  My college boyfriend used to give them to me.  You ever had one?”

Oh man, whatever Dazzler was doing felt good yet a little painful at the same time.  I watched, fascinated, as her thumbs pressed up and down, up and down into my flesh.

“I researched these,” the blonde woman remarked as she worked.  “If you do them **_just_** right, they not only de-stress the hand, they also work on the nerve endings which in turn relaxes the rest of the body.  The palm is an acupuncture pressure point or something.  Do you feel it?”

“Huh,” I remarked.  “Well…”

“Give it a minute,” Dazzler said cheerfully.

I marveled at the woman’s skill.  Yep, she was right, my hand was becoming relaxed putty in her grip.  It felt both numb but comfortable at the same time.

“Wow,” I said.  “You’re awesome at this.”

“Thanks,” Dazzler smiled.

I stared.  Was it my imagination, or was my right arm falling asleep?  And why was my gaze drifting into Dazzler’s cleavage?  Her dress was really low-cut, to be sure, but it was like those two breasts were calling out to me or something.

With a shock, I realized Dazzler had caught gaping at her boobies like a teen boy.

“Its okay,” Dazzler told me.  “Here, look into my eyes.  That will help.”

Her eyes?  Her eyes were that deep blue, that rich, deep blue with looks like the sea and sky at the same time.

“See?” Dazzler said, holding my gaze.  “Keep looking at me, and you’ll feel the massage working your arms, your shoulders, the rest of your body.  It will make you feel good.  Clear your head.”

God, was this woman beautiful.  If she didn’t professionally model, she should really think about it.

Despite the blasting, throbbing dance music, Dazzler’s voice floated into my ears and I could hear her perfectly.  It was kind of amazing, actually.  She began speaking continuously, her eyes locked on mine, her thumbs pumping pure relaxation into my hand and body.

“There,” Dazzler told me.  “I can see, its beginning to take effect, huh?  Good.  Let yourself go with it, Brittney.  Massages are always so much more effective when you relax into them.  Relax, sweetie…  Relax…”

Suddenly, I realized I couldn’t move.  I couldn’t look away, I couldn’t withdraw my hand, I couldn’t lift a finger.  I wasn’t paralyzed, per se, I just… didn’t want to budge anything.  Or rather, it was like my body didn’t want to budge anything and my mind was stranded, left to sit there as Dazzler poured on her suggestions.

“You’re feeling so relaxed,” the blonde woman said, and then I knew:  She was hypnotizing me!

Mike had put me under so many times by now that I knew the symptoms.  My arms and legs felt detached and heavy.  My lungs were slowing down, expelling larger gasps of air each time I breathed.  Obeying Dazzler’s patter, the muscles in my face were letting go, becoming slack, releasing whatever energy they had.  My lips parted slightly.  My eyelids began to droop.

I tried to resist, but it was too late.  Dazzler’s soothing voice had ensnared my mind and I couldn’t stop focusing on her words.  I was caught, like a fly on amber.

While Dazzler’s rich eyes dominated my vision, I was aware of Sandy moving to sit nearby.  The Vivacious exec had dismissed the Money Men, and now her attention was solely focused on me.  She never said a word as I was going under.

“You are feeling so tired, sweetie,” Dazzler remarked.  “So tired.  Soon you will allow your eyes to close down, and you will fall into a deep, deep sleep.  A deep, deep sleep where all the commands and suggestions that I give you will go to the depths of your subconscious and must be obeyed.  Do you understand?”

I may have nodded; I’m not sure.

“Now,” said Dazzler, drawing towards me, “I will snap my fingers.  When I do, you will kiss me, once, and very deeply.  When our lips part, your eyes will close and you will be in a deep hypnotic sleep.  A deep, deep sleep where you must follow and obey every command I will give you.”

She snapped her fingers, once, directly before my unfocused eyes.

I felt my body lean forward.  My mouth moved to hers and before I knew what I was doing, Dazzler and I were kissing.  I remember thinking that Dazzler’s lips were big and soft and tasted slightly of honey.  Perhaps my imagination was overstimulated.

Our tongues held one another, sliding in and out of our mouths.  As my lips caressed hers and I my jaw worked, I felt my own will bleed away.  It was like the kiss was stealing independent thought from me and I was becoming a slave to this woman.  I wanted to resist… but I couldn’t.

And then, Dazzler brought her lips to a close.  I felt our mouths lose contact.

 _Stay awake,_ I thought to myself.  _Don’t go into hypnosis._

But my eyes shut and my body collapsed.  I sagged into Dazzler, who was ready to catch me.  I’m not sure how, but suddenly I was limp in her arms.  She cradled my shoulders and torso, as if I was a baby.

“Well done,” I heard Sandy say.

“You were right,” Dazzler remarked.  “She’s **_incredibly_** suggestible.”

“Will she do as you instruct her?” Sandy asked, an edge in her voice.  “Can you convince her to sign?”

I felt Dazzler’s hand sweep over my body, from my shoulder, over my breasts, my stomach, my pelvis, eventually stopping at my vagina.  Her touch felt soothing, wonderful.

“Oh, she’ll do it,” my hypnotist assured Sandy.  “She’ll believe she’s making her own choices, too.  But make sure you pay her handsomely, okay?  If her subconscious mind realizes we signed her for cheap, I can’t guarantee-“

“She’ll be rich,” Sandy said, confident.  “Have you seen her amateur movies?  Those two idiots she came with don’t know the first thing about filmmaking.  But she’s a natural.  She’s a star.  After three years in this business, she’ll be worth eight figures.  If she wants it.”  She sighed.  “I almost wish I could take her place.  I’d like to get fucked for millions of dollars and retire early.”

“Mmm,” Dazzler agreed.  I felt her brush my hair with her hand.  “She’s not totally under yet, though.  I need more time with her.”

“Take it,” replied Sandy.  I heard her standing to leave.  “The whores have been paid to put her male friends into sex comas.  They won’t emerge for hours.  Program Brittney here and **_make sure_** she signs with us.  Then help yourself to the merchandise if you’re feeling horny.”

Dazzler bent down, placing her mouth before my ear.  “Sweetie, I know you can hear me,” she said.  “I’m going to begin counting, from twenty to one.  As I count down, you drift deeper and deeper into a rich, relaxing sleep.  Soon you won’t be able to resist me at all.”

“Do you understand?  Good.”

“Twenty…”

******

“I’m signing with Vivacious,” I announced to Mike and Duncan the next morning.

The three of us were in our hotel suite, flopped on the white sofa which dominated the common room.  We were all nursing hangovers.  We were supposed to be packing and getting ready to go to the airport, but somehow that wasn’t happening.

“What…?” Mike growled, one hand on his forehead.

He was suffering, I could tell.  Too much sex, too much alcohol.  Never a good aftertaste.  I felt pretty lousy myself.  I remembered drinking, and I was pretty sure I’d had sex with someone… just not sure with whom…

But my mind was clear enough now.  “I’m signing,” I said flatly.  “Vivacious is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.  I’d be nuts not to sign.”

“But…” Mike was collecting his thoughts, which looked painful.  “Hold on, I thought we-“

“There is no **_we_** , Mike,” I interrupted in annoyance.  I knew exactly what he was going to try and tell me.  That Zaxaporn was all of ours.  That we were equal partners in it.  That it was something special, to be nurtured.

The fuck with that.  I wanted to jump from the little pond into the great ocean.

Mike pushed back, but his arguments were laughably predictable.

“I’m not going back to Sioux Falls,” I said, crossing my arms.  “You guys can have Zaxaporn.  I’m out.”

Mike glanced at Duncan, then stood up to loom over me.  “Brittney,” he growled, “look into my eyes.”

I glared back at him, unafraid.

I could tell Mike was puzzled that I wasn’t going into a trance.  “When I snap my fingers,” he said, slightly uncertain, “you will fall back into a deep, deep sleep.”  He snapped.

But nothing happened.  Not in my mind, and not to my body.  Mike’s power over me was broken.

******


	5. My Life In and Out of Porn

***DISCLAIMER 1***  
This is a work of sheer fiction, and absolute smut at that. In no way, shape, or form could these events happen in real life.

***DISCLAIMER 2***  
This work contains detailed descriptions of sex acts. Also, some characters are coerced into the sex, so you might view all sex acts as non-consensual. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 3***  
This work involves women becoming mentally enslaved to other people, and the enslavers take full advantage. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 4***  
If you made it through Disclaimers 1 through 3, we should also add that this work is in very poor taste and is probably not suitable for anyone. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

********************************************************************

 

 

 

I never saw Mike again after that.  He and Duncan slunk back to the airport and to Sioux Falls.  I returned to Vivacious and signed every paper Sandy placed before me.  It felt good.

It turned out that Vivacious had an entire division of the company dedicated to helping young starlets like me find a place to live, get a car, learn our way around LA, even to organize social outings so I could meet my new co-stars and maybe make some friends.  It was a little weird, to say the least.  Last week, I was living out of Duncan’s crappy apartment.  This week, I was in porn summer camp.

Sandy hired a moving company which traveled with me to Duncan’s apartment and moved all my stuff out.  It was a little embarrassing when the moving guys started shoving my underwear and childhood teddy bear collection into boxes, but they never blinked.

I didn’t really say good-bye to Duncan.  He and didn’t seem to be able to look at one another.  Our relationship was over, that much was obvious.  There didn’t seem to be any point in saying it out loud.

As I left Sioux Falls, I realized:  I’d burned bridges with every friend I had in that sleepy little town.  Good think I was never going back.

******

Almost immediately, I hated life in the porn industry.

Sandy passed me along to another talent executive, a dumpy, misshapen heap of a man named Steven.  Steven was almost as wider than he was tall, which is really saying something.  He dressed in stained tee-shirts and sweatpants.  A cigar was permanently clamped in his jaws.

The best I can say for Steven was that he got to the point faster than anyone I’ve ever met.  When I entered his office, he snarled, “Shut the door.  Then take off everything.”

“Excuse me?” I said.  For a first day on the job, this was not encouraging.

“Do it.  I’m the company’s body analysist,” Steven barked.  “I gotta see you naked to see what we might need to fix.”

“Relax,” he added when he saw my stricken expression.  “I’m gay.”

I shimmied out of all my clothes, then sucked in my gut as Steven circled me.  His eyes were piercing.

“You’re pretty hot,” he said, but this was not a compliment.  “But there’s still work to do.  You need to lose fifteen pounds.  Maybe twenty.  Get into a daily spin class, daily hot yoga, and get a personal trainer.  Make him show you how to do squats properly,” he said, patting my ass.  “Also…”

Steven grabbed my left breast, lifting it, then letting go.  “You’ll need tittie enhancement,” he told me.  “Go at least a cup larger.  The company can recommend some surgeons.  Also, you gotta get your nose narrower.  And some work on your cheeks couldn’t hurt neither.”

Was he serious?  I was only twenty-two.  Plastic surgery was for women in their fifties.

“The audience expects a certain look,” Steven told me bluntly.  “You gotta fit the look or we can’t shoot you.”

“I’ll think about it,” I said tartly.

The executive frowned.  “Ain’t no thinking to do, toots.  Everything I’m telling you is required in your contract.”

******

Meanwhile, things at Zaxaporn were coming apart.  I wasn’t following the day-to-day events, but it sounded like Duncan and Mike had a serious falling out upon returning to Sioux Falls.  Mike tried continuing the company on his own.

But under my contract with Vivacious, my new employers had an issue with Mike making any money off my previous films.  As a co-owner of and performer in Zaxaporn, I had some say in what happened to those movies.  Lawyers got involved and the situation got ugly.  In the end, Mike agreed that Zaxaporn couldn’t sell any of my movies without my consent, and Vivacious refused to let me give that consent.  Without a new star girl, Zaxaporn went out of business.

******

It took four weeks, but I got all the required surgeries.  I also, on recommendation from several girls, bleached my hair.  But now I didn’t like how I looked in the mirror.  I really didn’t recognize myself.

“Don’t worry, all the girls feel that way at first,” Diane Walbalonski (aka Cynthia Cums) told me.  Diane and I were enrolled in the same acting class, and I hoped she might become an ally and friend.

Still, I resented my new nose, cheeks, and bigger breasts.  Especially the breasts.  They didn’t bounce anymore, which I found just… superweird.  Worse, I had to pay for everything.  So I was in serious debt before I saw my first paycheck.

******

My first shoot… I’ll never forget my first pro shoot.  It was for “Sailor Suck-Off 4,” later renamed “Bettie Gets Wettie Down Under.”  I was cast a sexy passenger on a cruise ship.  When Dr. Humpalot accidently released his horny gas into the ship’s ventilation system, I was to be gangbanged by two muscular sailors.  Played by Brad and Merrick.

Dazzler appeared in my dressing room before the shoot.  “Hey there,” she said brightly.  “Wanted to tell you to break a leg on your first shoot.”

Then she hypnotized me, with a mere snap of her fingers.  I have no memory of what happened while I was in trance, but she gave me the much-needed courage to go out there on that set.

Shooting in a studio was nothing like working in Mike’s living room.  The set was vast and cold.  About twenty fat, sweaty men were lugging equipment every which way.  Actors lounged around, smoking and rereading their scripts.  There were makeup people, script people, production assistants, and more.  I felt like I was about to get naked in front of an army of strangers.

The director, Sven, was a bustle of ego and foul language.

“You!” he barked at me while blocking my first scene.  “You’ll be here.  Brad will tear off your top, then you’ll suck him off.  But be sure to keep your fucking butt free because Merrick is gonna anal-ram you from behind.”

“Anal?” I gulped.  I’d never done anal before.

“There a fucking problem?” Sven demanded, getting in my face.  I wilted.

And we were shooting five minutes later.  I hoped Merrick would be gentle, but you don’t get gentle anal sex in Vivacious productions.  I limped off the set the moment Sven yelled “Cut!”

“Where are you fucking going?” he cussed at me.  “We’re doing your double penetration next.”

******

That was life in professional porn.  The directors were all dicks, snarling dictators who berated you and browbeat you into doing these harsh and demanding sex positions.  There was no chance for my input or any concern about how I viewed the work.

I also found that the other actors were cold and snippy, especially when it came out that I needed hypnotism to perform.  “Oh fucking grow up, you could hypnotize my grandmother to do what you do,” one of our star actress sneered at me.  I hated the resentment.

Worse, I quickly discovered that on a porn set, its every actor for themselves.  The other girls actively competed for more sex scenes, knowing the more they were filmed, the bigger their fanbase would become, which in turn, meant more money in their next contract.  So my fellow actresses were forever undermining me at the slightest provocation.  When Diane Walbalonski fucked me over in a very public way, I knew I would never have a friend in this business.

Finally, Dazzler vanished.  I was told that she was too busy to babysit me, and if I wanted a hypnotist, I had to hire one myself.  I auditioned a few guys for the job, but none made me feel safe.  One even tried to compel me give him a blow job while I was under.  Creep.  I had to learn how to perform without being entranced.  I’m sure my sex scenes suffered.

******

After three years, I’d had enough of pro porn.  I wasn’t rising up through the ranks and directors weren’t excited about putting me in their movies.  I spent a year trying to grow my fanbase, but that takes a lot of work on social media and doing conventions.  I didn’t have the enthusiasm.

The last straw was when I realized I was being paid **_less_** for two years in a row.  I’d had it.  Porn wasn’t for me.  It wasn’t fun and it sure wasn’t sexy.

But what could I do?  I was twenty-five, with no education but a body tailor-made for the sex industry.  I decided to try my hand at stripping.  Why not?  I couldn’t really dance, but I didn’t think that mattered.  What did matter was that my fake tits looked great, especially in soft lighting.  I figured it was worth a shot.

And I liked stripping a whole lot more than porn, although I wouldn’t say I enjoyed it.  When you dance, you are your own boss.  You contract yourself out to the clubs, and that means you can walk away from a gig at any time if something happens that you don’t like.

So I bleached my hair for the umpteenth time and took a dance class long enough to learn basic moves.  I switched my professional name to “Samantha Satin.”  Corny, but effective.

Dancing paid the bills and gave me a little extra disposable money on the side.  Occasionally I’d have a customer who recognized me from my films, but those guys were surprisingly rare.

The only serious downside with stripping?  It was even lonelier than porn.  Dancers work independently and compete against one another, so we are not best buddies behind the scenes.  And Lord knows you can’t befriend the customers.  I didn’t mind so much until I realized that my neighbors knew of my scandalous occupation and made sure to have nothing to do with me.

And dating?  Phew…!  Forget it.  Dating was even harder.  The few men I met only wanted to score with a professional stripper.  They never once thought about romance.

So:  After three years in California, I had no friends and a modest bank account.  Not the life I’d imagined.

******

After dancing for a while, I started taking private dancing gigs on the side.  If you picked the right gentleman, it could be quite lucrative.

In Silver Poles’ VIP room, I met an out-of-town businessman named Neil.  Late fifties, serious beer gut, not much hair.  Neil gave off the “weird but harmless” vibe.  But he was a good tipper.

“Say,” he said admiringly as I lap danced for him, “you do private dances?  Like, in my hotel?”

We negotiated and once he accepted that I would dance but not turn a trick, I agreed to meet him after my shift.  Two hundred bucks for three dances?  Easy money.

Three hours later, I was in Neil’s hotel room, dimming the lights and cueing up my music.  Neil settled himself on the bed, ready for the show.

“Wait,” he interjected.  “You mind if I jack off to porn while you dance?”

I was fine with it.  His dime, his time.  “You go ahead, honey,” I purred, still dancing.

Neil wriggled out of his pants.  He whipped out his tablet computer, pressed a few buttons, and the screen lit up.  Then he settled back onto the pillows, stroking his cock.  His lazy eyes darted between me and the tablet.  The porno started.

I hesitated.  I knew that dialog.

“Honey,” I asked, “what are you watching?”

Neil grinned.  “You wanna see?” he said, making room for me beside him.

Normally I would never physically touch a customer on a private gig – they get the wrong idea – but I broke tradition and snuggled next to Neil.  There, on his tablet, was the first production from Zaxaporn.  Amber Archer Leigh, playing Nurse Titsy, was accosting Dr. Dix.

My jaw dropped open slightly.  _Ravi, you little freak!_ I thought sourly.  He’d left the website up, all these years.

“This was the hottest amateur site a few years back,” Neil explains to me.  “They used to charge, but now the videos are all free.  Something about a dispute with the owners, I don’t know.”

I watched as the nurse pulled her doctor close to her, reeling him in with her luscious sexuality.

“That’s Amber Archer Leigh,” continued Neil.  He reminded me of an excited twelve year-old.  “Oh man, was she hot.  So hot.”

We watched as Nurse Titsy, now naked, bent over the cot and coaxed Dr. Dix into humping her doggie style.

“Amateur porn is the best,” Neil says wistfully.  “Its real.  You know what I mean?”

“Sure, honey,” I said softly.

I got up and resumed dancing for him.

******


End file.
